


Pięć sytuacji, w których Sam chciał zabić Gabriela (i jeden raz, kiedy nie)

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Humor, I Tried, Love Letters, M/M, Moose Being Moose, Polski | Polish, Romance, There's some angst too, as always
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli jak dotrzeć do serca Łosia według Trickstera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sytuacja I

**Author's Note:**

> Więc tak... To moja pierwsza 'radosna twórczość własna' w tym fandomie i mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zjecie XD Betowane przez niezastąpioną Nessaner <3 Enjoy!

Kiedy Sam zobaczył różowe pudełeczko z czekoladkami na łóżku w hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się na czas rozwiązywania jednej ze spraw, pomyślał, że to taki prezencik od właścicieli wliczony w cenę wynajmu pokoju. Jednak gdy następnego dnia znalazł lizaka w kształcie serca wetkniętego za wycieraczkę jego auta, założył, że albo ktoś robi sobie z niego żarty, albo to kolejna psychiczna fanka książek Chucka. Nie podobały mu się obie te teorie.

W ciągu miesiąca walczył z grupką wampirów w Teksasie, wendigo w Oregonie i dwoma poltergeistami w Tennessee i, co było najbardziej przerażające, ten nieznany, anonimowy adorator odnajdywał go w każdym z tych oddalonych od siebie o setki kilometrów stanów. To zaczynało być podejrzane, chociaż Sam kłamałby, twierdząc, iż nie czuł się wyjątkowo, znajdując raz na kilka dni słodycze i dołączoną do nich karteczkę z cytatem lub wierszem o miłości.

Dlatego też gdy nie otrzymał dokładnie nic przez ponad dwa tygodnie, zaczął się poważnie martwić. Może jakiś stwór przypadkiem odkrył, że nie tylko on śledzi Sama i wolał pozbyć się „konkurencji”? Może znowu przyczynił się do śmierci kobiety (bo to musiała być kobieta, żaden facet nie robiłby sobie tyle zachodu o jednego gościa, prawda?), która zaczynała, na swój sposób, odgrywać w jego życiu ważną rolę?

Od czasu opuszczenia Deana i całkowitego uniezależnienia od niego i innych łowców minęło już chyba ponad pół roku. I Sam nie przyznałby się do tego przed kimkolwiek, ale czuł się naprawdę samotny, a ten tajemniczy człowiek zawsze był blisko niego. Wiedział, że jednak komuś wciąż na nim zależy i właśnie to napędzało go do działania.

Nie raz, nie dwa razy zostawiał własnoręcznie napisaną kartkę z pytaniami. Zawsze znikała, ale na żadne z nich odpowiedzi nigdy nie otrzymał. Bardzo chciał spotkać _tę_ dziewczynę, więcej, był pewien, że już ją widział, po prostu nie wiedział, że to _ona._

Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie, jak wielką ulgę odczuł, gdy budząc się w przydrożnym motelu w Nebrasce, na poduszce koło siebie ujrzał różę. Natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka i wziął ją do ręki. Była pozbawiona kolców, jakby bezbronna, a jej krwistoczerwone płatki wydzielały woń tak piękną, jak żaden inny kwiat, z którym Sam miał styczność w swoim życiu. Do jej łodygi przyczepiony był krótki liścik, zdecydowanie krótszy niż zwykle, bowiem zawierało się w nim tylko zagadkowe:

„Lepiej tracić, niż nigdy nie spotkać.1”                                                                                                                              

Z niewiadomego powodu odczuł lęk po przeczytaniu tych słów.

***

Następnego dnia wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Nikt go nie zaatakował, nikt nie próbował porwać czy otruć. W gazetach i telewizji nie było żadnych wiadomości o niezwykłych zgonach ani zaginięciach. Więc korzystając z tego dnia wolnego Sam udał się na spacer, na zakupy, do baru i przede wszystkim odpoczął od rutyny polowań. Tak, to było mu potrzebne.

Po powrocie do motelu wziął długi prysznic i kiedy wychodził z łazienki z uśmiechem na ustach, ręcznikiem na biodrach i truskawkową odżywką proteinową na włosach, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego, co ujrzał.

Na małym stoliku leżały zebrane wszystkie karteczki, które do tego czasu dostał, a na łóżku leżał…

\- Kurwa! – wrzasnął Sam i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, prawie upuszczając ręcznik, jednak w ostatniej chwili udało mu się go złapać. Mało brakowało.

\- Wypraszam sobie – prychnął intruz. – Można wiele o mnie powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że jestem tani. – Poprawił kołnierzyk starannie wyprasowanej białej koszuli i podniósł się do siadu. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Sam zrobił się najpierw czerwony ze wstydu, potem zielony z obrzydzenia, że jego, o zgrozo, najważniejszą kobietą w życiu był Gabriel, na końcu przybierając ze złości blady odcień trupa.

\- Bawiłeś się moimi uczuciami, kurduplu! – Rozpoczął swój monolog, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że Gabe od tej chwili wyglądał, jak zbity szczeniaczek. – Te wszystkie listy, wiersze, wszystko było jednym wielkim kłamstwem! – Przez moment słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. – Mam nadzieję, że miałeś niezły ubaw z oglądania. – Zastanowił się. - Nie, reżyserowania tego całego przedstawienia z moim życiem prywatnym w roli głównej, bo wiesz co? Masz przestać! I nie chcę cię więcej widzieć!– Przerwał, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza i otrzeć pianę z ust (dosłownie). – I mam dla ciebie jedną, jedyną radę. Wynoś się stąd albo cię zabiję.

\- Sammy, czekaj, daj mi się wytłumaczyć – skomlał archanioł. – Myślałem, że to będzie najlepszy sposób, żeby powiedzieć ci, że –

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Nie pozwolił mu skończyć zdania. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy cię widziałem, umarłeś. Naprawdę myślisz, że jak nagle się pojawisz, namącisz mi w głowie, to wszystko będzie okay?

\- Ale ja się zmie...

\- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, Gabriel – odparowała Samanta i odwróciła się.

Sam wymaszerował nadąsany do łazienki, po drodze chwytając swoje ubrania. Zabarykadował się w niej i ani myślał wyjść, dopóki archanioł nie zniknął. Nie słyszał (nawet nie chciał słyszeć) tego, co mówił do niego Gabriel, a mówił bardzo dużo, barwnie i pięknie. W jego wypowiedziach często powtarzało się jedno proste i jakże niedocenione przez Sama słowo.

Kilka godzin później na ponownie pustym stole (łowca dla pewności posypał solą i spalił wszystkie listy) pojawiła się samotna notka.

„Każda chwila bez miłości jest chwilą straconą.2”

Jednak i ona spłonęła równie szybko, co reszta.

 

 

 Przypisy:

1 Clive Staples Lewis

2 Tasso


	2. Sytuacja II

Kolejna dziwna sytuacja nie była tylko kolejną dziwną sytuacją, gdyż przerosła ona najśmielsze oczekiwania młodszego z braci Winchesterów.

Wiedział, że coś się święci od chwili dostrzeżenia pojedynczej róży pod drzwiami pokoju, w którym zatrzymał się na dochodzenie w słonecznej Kalifornii. Kopnął ją w bok, oczyszczając w ten sposób teren i wszedł do wnętrza, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Dopiero następnego dnia rano zrozumiał, że to była zła decyzja. Obudził się i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był sufit, który zeszłego wieczora, o ile Sam dobrze pamiętał, miał odcień zdechłej żółci, a rano wydawał mu się biały z drobnymi szarymi smugami. Zamrugał, poprawiając ostrość widzenia i zobaczył, że nie tylko sklepienie, ale też ściany, okna, drzwi i całe wyposażenie wnętrza było od góry do dołu pokryte zapisanymi karteczkami.

Przeklinając w myślach dzień, w którym pierwszy raz spotkał archanioła, wstał i z niechęcią, z jaką ściąga się rozkwaszoną żabę z opony samochodu, wziął do ręki jedną z wielu fiszek przyczepionych do kołdry (tak, Gabe naprawdę był zdesperowany lub miał stanowczo za dużo wolnego czasu).

„Jesteś Łosiem niedającym schwytać się łowcy, może ujeżdżę Cię którejś nocy?”

W pierwszej chwili chciało mu się śmiać, jednak zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu i uderzyła w niego brutalna świadomość. Upuścił skrawek z obrzydzeniem i przetarł twarz rękoma. Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, pokój wyglądał normalnie.

***

Za zaginięcia w tym regionie odpowiadał rugaru. Sam był tego w stu procentach pewien i w zasadzie miał rację. Tyle tylko, że było ich dwóch – ojciec i syn, a tego łowca nie wiedział, dopóki nie został złapany w ich pułapkę i przywiązany do krzesła. Nie udało mu się uwolnić i, mimo że wołał o pomoc, nikt go nie usłyszał, a tak przynajmniej myślał. Niewiele brakowało, żeby został ich głównym daniem, ale w ostatniej chwili, kiedy język potwora musnął skórę na jego szyi, pojawił się Gabriel.

Jednym ruchem palca odsunął krwiożercze stworzenie od mężczyzny, ogłaszając dumnie:

\- Tylko ja mam prawo dotykać tak Samanty! – Pstryknął i oba osobniki rugaru zajęły się ogniem, uciekając w popłochu z obleśnej kanciapy, w jakiej się znajdowali. Zanim Sam wyszedł z szoku, tamten zdążył dodać:

 – Czy mi się wydawało, czy usłyszałem godowe nawoływanie łosia? Tak też myślałem. Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił, kiddo? – Podszedł do łowcy i spróbował pogłaskać go dłonią po policzku, tamten jednak odsunął się.

\- Łapy precz, zboczeńcu. Już ja ci dam łosia – syknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Tak mi dziękujesz za uratowanie życia? – Zdziwił się. – Trochę szacunku, dzieciaku, no, chyba, że mam cię tu zostawić. – Ostatnie słowo przeciągnął, zaczął wycofywać się krok po kroku w kierunku wyjścia.

W głowie Sama toczyła się bitwa nie mniej zażarta niż apokalipsa. Z jednej strony nie chciał pokazywać, jak bardzo potrzebuje pomocy (krwawił z co najmniej siedmiu ran na całym ciele, plus, cholera jasna, dalej był związany). Z drugiej strony wiedział, że archanioł może próbować obrócić tą sytuację przeciw niemu. Po kasecie, którą tamten zostawił po swojej rzekomej śmierci i ostatniej wiadomości, którą od niego dostał, Sam miał prawo spodziewać się wszystkiego.

\- Dobra, stań na chwilę. – Zdał sobie sprawę z głupoty własnych słów, kiedy Gabriel posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się, niczym rasowy Pan Grucha Walidupa aka pedofil. – Znaczy _zatrzymaj się_ i zechciej, proszę…

\- A już miałem nadzieję…

\- …mnie rozwiązać i później każdy z nas pójdzie swoją drogą, stoi?

Gabe uśmiechnął się półgębkiem słysząc ostatnie słowo, na co Sam tylko wywrócił oczami. Trickster powstrzymał się jednak przed komentarzem. Zastanawiał się przez moment, następnie podszedł do niego i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Łowca zmusił się, by nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień w jego ciele, westchnął tylko i podniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Wiesz, Sammo, z chęcią bym cię uwolnił, ale tak będzie więcej zabawy. – Ponownie pstryknął palcami i przeniósł ich do motelowego pokoju mężczyzny. – A w geście podziękowań z twojej strony, że tak powiem… Pozwól mnie, jako twojemu stróżowi, dostać się między twoje nogi. –  Nacisnął, niby przypadkiem, na krocze biednego Sama.

\- Przesadzasz, powyrywam ci skrzydła z dupy, jeśli chociaż spróbujesz mnie tam dotykać – warknął, zaczynając się szamotać. I daję głowę, że gdyby nie liny, którymi był opasany, naczynie Gabriela nie miałoby już wszystkich zębów i całych kości, Sam by już o to zadbał. – I rozwiąż mnie.

\- Ale po co, Łosiu? Tak będzie więcej zabawy. – Wstał i przespacerował się wokół niego, na chwilę znikając z jego pola widzenia. Kiedy ponownie się w nim pojawił, miał ze sobą bat. Samowi do głowy przyszło tylko jedno określenie zaistniałej sytuacji, mianowicie brzmiało ono ‘O kurwa.’. Nie mógł co prawda wiedzieć, że winowajca potrafił czytać w jego myślach i, co najlepsze, robił to właśnie w tamtej chwili.

\- Znowu mnie tak nazwałeś. – Przez moment wydawał się smutny, jednak, gdy wrócił do siebie, dodał:

\- Jesteś baaardzo niegrzeczny, dzieciaku, i myślę, że zasługujesz na odpowiednią karę. – Pomachał batem przed oczami Sama. – Pokazać ci, co myśliwy może zrobić z nieposłusznym łosiem?

\- Nienawidzę cię – padło z ust tamtego pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji. Może nie była to też całkowita prawda, jednak musiał jakoś wybrnąć z tej perfidnej sytuacji. Niby wiedział, że Gabe tylko żartuje albo sprawdza granice jego wytrzymałości, ale przecież nie mógł na to nie zareagować. Poza tym, nie śmiałby przyznać, że uważał rozwój wydarzeń za całkiem intrygujący. Gabriel drgnął, a Sam obserwował, jak ogniki rozbawienia gasną w jego oczach, a twarz tężeje.

\- Na razie, kutasie. – Skrzydlaty zniknął, a razem z nim lina trzymająca Sama w miejscu oraz wszystkie obrażenia zadane mu przez rugaru.

Następnym razem Sam upewni się, że rozgromi Gabe’a tak, że nawet Bóg nie będzie w stanie pozbierać wszystkich jego kawałków i złożyć go z powrotem do kupy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część stwierdzeń, które znajdują się w tym rozdziale, zostało użyte kiedyś przez moich przyjaciół, którym dziękuję za wszystkie wspólne głupawki <3 A Was przepraszam za jakość tego rozdziału i obiecuję, że następne będą lepsze!


	3. Sytuacja III

Następnym razem Gabriel pokazał pełnię swojej kreatywności i pomysłowości. Przebił nawet swoje ostatnie show.

Sam znajdował się wtedy w jakimś małym miasteczku w Luizjanie, które upatrzyła sobie strzyga. Nie była to trudna sprawa, jednak dla pewności był zmuszony czekać aż potwór się ujawni. Och, no i oczywiście, jakże by inaczej, znalazł kolejną różę, zaczynało go to szczerze wnerwiać. Po ostatnich doświadczeniach wolał po prostu przeczytać dołączony do niej tekst, zakładając, że będzie zboczony, i wyrzucić go do kosza. Nie chciał znowu obudzić się w morzu papieru.

„Nawet łaskę oddam, by spełnić wszystkie Twoje sny” – głosił list.

Od tej chwili wiedział, że ma, delikatnie mówiąc, przesrane, ponieważ dobrze znał treść swoich snów. Robił w nich to, co na co dzień – walczył z potworami, a jeśli trafiło się gorzej, to bywał opętany przez Lucyfera, torturowany w Piekle, czasami oglądał swoją matkę i dziewczynę – obie płonące na suficie.

Tak, to musiało się źle skończyć.

***

Strzyga pokazała się w środku nocy w pokoju ostatniego zdrowego dziecka w tym mieście. Po wielogodzinnym czekaniu w ukryciu, Sam nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o rozprawieniu się z przebrzydłym stworem i dobrym śnie. Przestrzelił jej głowę żelazną kulą, gdy ta się karmiła. Dzieciak był w szoku, ale przynajmniej nic mu się nie stało. No i wszystkie pozostałe porozrzucane po różnych szpitalach się obudziły. Nie ma to jak dobrze wykonana robota.

Wtedy najważniejsze było łóżko.

Wrócił więc do motelu, a po otworzeniu drzwi do pokoju stwierdził, że z wyczerpania ma przywidzenia. Bo nie było racjonalnego wyjaśnienia na to, że jakimś cudem koło umiłowanego łóżka znalazła się trumna, prawda? Przetarł dłonią twarz i podszedł do niej, w międzyczasie wyjmując pistolet i odbezpieczając go. Wieko samo się uchyliło, a z wewnątrz wychylił się nie kto inny, jak Gabriel.

Przez chwilę Sam rozważał strzał, ale opadł z sił, więc w zrezygnowaniu ciężko usiadł na materacu, czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, którą zdecydował się po prostu przeczekać. Był zbyt śpiący na kłótnie, a załatwi go następnym razem.

Tymczasem Gabriel wstał, poprawiając czarną pelerynę, przeczesał palcami ułożone na żel włosy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, dumnie prezentując światu plastikowe kły, które niemal wypadły mu z ust. Zanim się odezwał, poprawił również ich ułożenie.

\- Strasznie długo cię nie było. Już zaczynałem się martwić: może znowu trzeba go uratować? Może tym razem to doceni? – Rozłożył ręce. – Ale jesteś! Poza tym ta trumna jest strasznie twarda. Normalnie myślałem, że dostanę płaskodupia! – Poskarżył się. Sam zamknął oczy i modlił się, żeby to się już skończyło. – Tak czy inaczej, wiesz, że twoje sny są... – Zastanowił się. – Dziwne? Obiecałem je spełnić, ale to, co w nich zastałem, było… bleee, więc proszę bardzo – Wskazał na siebie. – Straciłem nie łaskę, lecz godność!

\- Jakbyś po tym wszystkim jeszcze ją miał – zauważył Sam, lecz Gabe kontynuował, jakby nawet nie usłyszał tej uwagi.

\- Dla ciebie! – Przerwał, odwrócił się na moment, aby powtórzyć w głowie wyćwiczone frazy i zrobił dramatyczną pozę, występując z trumny i spoglądając na Sama, który od tej pory nie wiedział, czy ma się wściec, czy śmiać.

\- Miłość jest czerwoną różą na drzwiach mojej trumny1 – oświadczył Gabriel, a takowy kwiat zmaterializował się na wieku. – Wolę jedno życie z tobą, niż samotność przez wszystkie ery tego świata2! - Klęknął na jednym kolanie przed Samem i wykrzywił się w grymasie, widząc, że tamten ma twarz schowaną w dłoniach i chichocze z niewiadomego powodu. Co w tych ważnych deklaracjach mogło być śmiesznego?

\- Sam, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Zapytał z wyrzutem w głosie.

\- Ależ oczywiście, tylko, że zachowujesz się jak idiota, czyli jak zawsze – westchnął, spoglądając na archanioła. – Co to ma być? Dracula? Edward Cullen? – Wykonał klasyczny facepalm. – Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć?

Gabriel już otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale łowca był szybszy.

\- Czekaj. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. – Opadł na łóżko, skopując buty i wsunął się pod kołdrę. – Nie mam siły, żeby grać z tobą w głupie gierki, więc idź już sobie. Bo jak rano się obudzę i ciągle tu będziesz, to nie będziesz chciał być w swojej skórze.

Na moment w pomieszczeniu zaległa całkowita cisza, później słychać było szum skrzydeł i Sam wiedział, że nikt i nic niezwykłego już się tam nie znajduje. Zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach. Może Gabriel nie był aż tak zły, jak na początku się wydawał?

I może wcale nie zasługiwał na śmierć w męczarniach, jak Sam uważał po sytuacji z „Łosiem”?

 

 

Przypisy

1 My Chemical Romance – „Thank you for the venom”

2 J. R. R. Tolkien – „Władca Pierścieni”


	4. Sytuacja IV

Względny spokój panował przez zaskakująco długi okres czasu. Oczywiście potwory dalej atakowały, ludzie umierali, a dzieciom w Afryce brakowało wody. A Sam miał, jak zawsze, pełne ręce roboty. Wilkołak tu, opętanie przez demona tam, trzeba przyznać, że aż tak nudno nie było.

Ale na linii Gabriel-reszta świata trwała cisza bardziej natarczywa, niż ta w kosmosie. I to było podejrzane. Zaraz, czy Sam właśnie zaczął się martwić o swojego, było nie było, prześladowcę? Gdzie tam, to tylko… Sam nie wiedział, co to było za uczucie.

Był przyjemny letni wieczór, mężczyzna zostawił za sobą wciąż gorący popiół po spalonych zwłokach, które należały do pewnego mściwego ducha, i, przy okazji odwiedzając sklep, dotarł do hotelu w Utah, w którym uprzednio ulokował swoje rzeczy. Budynek był stary i nieco podniszczony, jednak przyjazna atmosfera wewnątrz i mili właściciele rekompensowali drobne niewygody w stylu zgrzybiałej ściany w łazience.

Stanął przed drzwiami do swojego pokoju, wygrzebał z kieszeni klucz, przekręcił go w zamku i postąpił krok do wnętrza. Usłyszał trzask. Następnie obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i niewiele brakowało, a wszedłby w zamknięte od zewnątrz drzwi. Po prostu pięknie, pomyślał, wcale nie chcąc ponownie się odwracać, aby zobaczyć mierzący 172 centymetry problem, który w tamtym momencie siedział na głębokim fotelu w kącie.

Zmusił się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu i policzenia do dziesięciu.

Jeden, dwa…

Wciąż stojąc przodem do ściany, usłyszał zgrzyt półwiecznego siedziska, następnie odgłosy kroków przechadzających się od balkonu do łóżka i z powrotem. Postać kilkakrotnie powtórzyła trasę, by finalne znaleźć się na balkonie.

Osiem, dziewięć…

\- Miłość jest, a czasem jej nie ma. To szczerość bez większego znaczenia – odezwał się wreszcie dramaturgicznym tonem Gabriel. Sam i tak był pod wrażeniem, że udało mu się tak długo trzymać swoją niewyparzoną gębę na kłódkę. Nie było do niego podobne pojawiać się tylko po to, by posnuć się w pobliżu z miną w kształcie podkówki i nic nie powiedzieć. O nie, to byłaby przecież skaza dla całego Królestwa Niebieskiego, dodał sarkastycznie w myślach łowca i ponownie rozpoczął odliczanie. Odwrócił się twarzą do intruza.

W pierwszej chwili go nie zobaczył, dopiero, kiedy się zorientował, że tamten siedzi po zewnętrznej stronie barierki na balkonie, który znajduje się przecież na drugim piętrze, doznał lekkiego szoku. Coś było nie tak, dawny Trickster by się tak nie zachowywał.

Gabriel pomachał nogami nad przestrzenią pod nim i westchnął, sięgnąwszy po buteleczkę z jakimiś podejrzanie wyglądającymi tabletkami. Zawartość wysypał sobie do ust, podczas gdy Sam patrzył na to z rosnącym przerażeniem. Czy powinien interweniować?

Tamten przełknął i wychylił się do przodu tak, że prawie całe jego ciało znajdowało się poza zasięgiem balkonowej podłogi. Cholera jasna, przecież on za chwilę skoczy, pomyślał Sam gorączkowo, jednak mięśnie odmówiły mu współpracy i jedyne, do czego był zdolny, to stać i się patrzeć.

\- W tym cholernym życiu potrzebna jest miłość, która męczy, dusi i zabija, i wiesz co? – Zaczął Gabe, odwracając głowę i po raz pierwszy podczas tego spotkania, przeniósł spojrzenie wyblakłych oczu na Sama. – Bez niej jest wielka pustka.1

I skoczył.

Sam szarpnął się do przodu, z jego ust wydobył się słyszalny tylko dla niego szept „nie” i dopadł do barierki, wychylając się za nią, wypatrując na dole połamanego ciała. Nie odnalazł go.

\- Chyba mam depresję – odezwał się cichy głos, gdzieś z drugiej strony pokoju. – Jednak o ile się nie mylę, mawiają, że co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni.

Sam usłyszał tylko trzepot trzech par skrzydeł i w pokoju nie było już nikogo poza nim. Musiał przyznać, że dupek potrafił odstawić niezłe przedstawienie. Ale nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy. Nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Usiadł na balkonie, wykonał obie te czynności, w międzyczasie dochodząc do filozoficznych wniosków. Jeżeli kiedyś dostanie przez niego zawału, to po zostaniu duchem upewni się, że archanioła czeka ten sam los.

 

 

Przypisy:

1 Jim Morrison


	5. Sytuacja V

Po tamtym incydencie Sam stronił od pokojów na piętrze, a już w szczególności od tych z balkonami. Mogłoby się wdawać, że będzie tak zawsze, jednak po kilku tygodniach stwierdził, że nie ma to sensu i musi walczyć z fobią, w którą ta niechęć się przerodziła. Ciekawe czy jest jakaś nazwa na paniczny strach przed balkonami? Sam nie wiedział.

Wynajął więc pokój na pierwszym piętrze w motelu na obrzeżach jakiegoś miasta w Missisipi. Udał się tam z powodu ghulów, którym przyszło na myśl zmienić swoją dietę z trupów na żywych ludzi. Łatwo i szybko wytropił tę parkę (właściwie to małżeństwo) i dezaktywował poprzez pozbawienie głów, przy okazji ratując nieszczęśnika, który lada moment miał stać się ich ofiarą.

Długo włóczył się po ulicach miasta, nie mogąc zmusić się do powrotu do wynajętego lokalu. Poważnie rozważał spanie w samochodzie, ale nie, to byłoby otwarte przyznanie się do wagi problemu. Prawdziwa niepewność spotkała go jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy doczłapał na górę i stanął przed poszarzałymi drzwiami. Po chwili wahania poddał się, zawrócił i poszedł do baru.

***

Kilka godzin później był tak nawalony, że z trudem chodził w linii prostej. Cudem wczołgał się po schodach i wtoczył do wnętrza pokoju. Tajemnicą pozostanie sposób, w jaki udało mu się uprzednio trafić kluczem do zamka. Otworzył balkonowe drzwi, by wpuścić świeżego, nocnego powietrza do środka i rzucił się na łóżko. Zasnął w ciągu kilku sekund.

***

\- Cholera, kto ma siłę drzeć mordę o takiej porze? – Poskarżył się Sam z twarzą wciśniętą głęboko w poduszkę. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że był środek nocy, więcej, godzina oscylowała prawdopodobnie w okolicach czwartej nad ranem, a ktoś stał na dworze przed motelem i wydzierał się w niebogłosy. Łowca lekko podniósł głowę gotowy odwrzasnąć najbardziej barwną wiązanką, jaką miał w swoim repertuarze, ale wtedy dotarły do niego słowa wykrzykiwane przez aż za bardzo znajomy głos:

\- Mawiają, że zanim rozpoczniesz wojnę, lepiej wiedz, o co walczysz. Cóż, kochanie, jesteś wszystkim, co uwielbiam.

Jakiś starszy mężczyzna w pokoju za ścianą wyszedł na balkon i próbował uciszyć recytującego dość wulgarnym językiem. Tamten wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi i kontynuował:

\- Jeżeli miłość jest tym, czego potrzebujesz, zostanę żołnierzem.1

Do głosu starszego pana dołączyły dwa damskie, wydobywające się z okien sąsiednich domów. Sam słuchał, jak zaklęty, czując się, jakby wszystkie promile w jego krwi nagle wyparowały.

\- Na początku zawsze strzelałem, nigdy nie zadawałem pytań. Nigdy nie myślałem o konsekwencjach, nic nie czułem.

Jegomość syknął, kiedy staruszek rzucił w niego kapciem, bo, o dziwo, tamten miał cela i trafił mu prosto w twarz. Nie zważywszy na to, mówił dalej:

\- Nie, nigdy wcześniej tak nie bolało. W miłości, jak na wojnie, nie ma nic sprawiedliwego.2

Sam zwlekł się z materaca i wyszedł na balkon, żeby ocenić stopień całego zamieszania. Kilka osób, które wcześniej pojawiło się w oknach i na balkonach, aby obserwować zamieszanie, zamarło, wyczekując dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Starszy pan posłał Samowi pytająco-oskarżające spojrzenie, na które tamten w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Spojrzał w dół, na Gabriela, który stał na środku ulicy z otwartymi ramionami i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Archanioł uklęknął i podniósł głowę, aby ich spojrzenia mogły się spotkać.

\- Coś we mnie więdnie, kiedy ciebie nie ma i czuję się, jakby zatrzymała się Ziemia3 \- wygłosił już nieco ciszej, skoro miał pewność, że łowca na pewno go słyszy, więcej, że go słucha. Później ucichł posłusznie, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Sama. Wszyscy zgromadzeni na nią czekali. I po długiej chwili ciszy, kiedy Winchester wreszcie otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, odezwał się jegomość bez kapcia:

\- Uciszże pan tego wyjca! – zaczął, zwracając się do niego. – Mnie naprawdę nie obcho…

\- Cicho! Coś mówi – przerwał mu Gabriel, gwałtownie wstając z kolan. - O! Mów dalej, uroczy aniele, bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz,  jak lotny goniec niebios rozwartemu od podziwienia oku śmiertelników. – Wziął oddech, bo zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach. - Które się wlepia w niego, aby patrzeć,  jak on po ciężkich chmurach się przesuwa i po powietrznej żegluje przestrzeni.4 

Kilka osób otworzyło usta w niemym wyrazie podziwu i zaskoczenia i, co ciekawe, Sam znajdował się w tym gronie. Tylko starszy jegomość wyglądał na wielce obrażonego, strzelił focha i wrócił do swojego pokoju, trzaskając oknem tak mocno, że nie wiele brakowało, a wypadłaby z niego szyba.

\- Gabriel… - Sam westchnął, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na tę całą sytuację rodem z komedii romantycznej. – Ja, ja naprawdę nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – Spojrzał na zastygłe twarze w oknach, które jakby czekały na kulminację, crescendo całego zajścia, które mimo ich oczekiwaniom nie następowało.

Wtedy na ulicę wtoczył się samochód policyjny. Rażąc światłami i kogutem oczy zaspanych ludzi, zbliżał się do centrum wydarzeń zaskakująco szybko. Obserwatorzy czmychnęli do wnętrz mieszkań, Gabe stał bez ruchu, niczym słup soli, widocznie nie spodziewał się podjęcia przez któregoś z obecnych tak drastycznych środków, Sam aż oparł się o barierkę, szukając w pamięci kar, które mogą zostać nałożone za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej, a starszy pan wystąpił na balkon z tryumfalnym prawie bezzębnym uśmiechem, wymachując nad głową samotnym kapciem.

\- Znikaj już! – krzyknął Sam, a Gabriel odwrócił się do niego z pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy, zupełnie jakby przez chwilę był nieobecny. – No, szybko! Zajmę się nimi, ale jak będę musiał zapłacić za ciebie grzywnę, to następnym razem własnoręcznie cię wykończę. – Mimo ‘groźby’ zawartej w jego wypowiedzi, uśmiechał się jak idiota. To pewnie przez ten alkohol, pomyślał, tak samo, jak te niewytłumaczalne wypieki na policzkach, dodał.

Archanioł rozpłynął się w powietrzu, Sam zaczął się śmiać Bóg wie z czego, staruszkowi z wrażenia wypadła z ust zaśliniona sztuczna szczęka, która akurat wylądowała na głowie jednego z policjantów, który miał nieszczęście wysiąść z auta pierwszy. Reasumując, bilans tej nocy był raczej pozytywny.

 

 

Przypisy:

1 The Cab – „Angel with a shotgun”

2 Three Days Grace – „Nothing’s fair in love and war”

3 Ch.Z Unikat – „Jak miłość to na zawsze”

4 William Shakespeare - „Romeo i Julia” tzw. scena balkonowa


	6. Oraz sytuacja VI, której nikt się nie spodziewał (łącznie z autorem).

Sam nie potrafił określić, co dokładnie czuł, kiedy myślał o Gabrielu. Na początku wypierał wszystkie wspomnienia z nim związane, zarówno te złe, jak i dobre. Jednak już po dwóch tygodniach od ostatniego incydentu stwierdził, że nie może tak po prostu ignorować tego, co działo się w jego głowie (i sercu, ale do tego jeszcze sam sobie się nie przyznał).

Można powiedzieć, że wręcz oczekiwał kolejnego pojawienia się archanioła tak, jak jakiś czas temu czekał na „listy od nieznajomej”. Tym razem było inaczej. Na początku nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że może, ale tylko może, trochę, ale tylko trochę, zauroczył się w Gabrielu. To wynik szoku i przemęczenia, wmawiał sobie. Później zrozumiał, że tęskni. Ale jakim cudem mógł tęsknić za kimś, z kim nigdy nie był związany, nie rozumiał.

Ostatnimi czasy Gabe kręcił się koło niego, niczym ćma koło lampy, więc musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel. Sam wiedział jaki, ale nie chciał tego przyznać. To przewróciłoby jego światopogląd o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a nie był pewien czy był na to przygotowany mentalnie.

Przez kilka dni zbierał się w sobie, by wreszcie zdecydować, że musi się z nim najzwyczajniej spotkać i po prostu porozmawiać. Zero łosiów, wampirów, a przede wszystkim - zero balkonów. Tylko jak skontaktować się z aniołem? Castiel miał telefon, ale Sam wątpił, że tamten ma namiary do Gabe’a, więcej, wątpił, że anioł w ogóle wie, iż Trickster (znowu) wrócił do żywych. Tym samym pomysł spalił na panewce. Próbował zostawiać listy, ale nikt po nie nie przychodził.

Ostatnią nadzieję pokładał w modlitwie. Pamiętał, jak Cas mówił kiedyś jemu i Deanowi, że anioł, nie ważne gdzie się znajduje, zawsze usłyszy osobę, która modli się do niego i dzięki temu wie, gdzie ten konkretny człowiek się znajduje. I może do niego przybyć. Więc co miał do stracenia?

Usiadł na łóżku, zamknął oczy i stwierdził, że nie wie, co powinien powiedzieć. Westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Gabe, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - myślał. - Wiem, że wcześniej zachowywałem się jak dupek i to nie raz, ale ty też nie zawsze byłeś święty. Przyrzekam, że nie czekam na ciebie z płonącym świętym olejem czy Ostrzem, po prostu chcę pogadać. Mógłbyś... - Zaciął się na chwilę. - Przyjść?

Zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, ba, zanim zdążył otworzyć oczy, poczuł, że materac koło niego ugina się pod ciężarem ciała drugiej osoby.

\- Przyznać szczerze mogę tobie – zaczął Gabriel. – Że dla ciebie wszystko zrobię. Więc proszę bardzo, jestem!

\- Aha – odpowiedział elokwentnie Sam, który zorientował się, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak przeprowadzić tą rozmowę, a konkretniej, od czego zacząć. – Widzę.

\- Więęęc – Gabe wstał i zaczął spacerować po przytulnym pokoiku, a po chwili ślizgać się po niedawno wypastowanej podłodze. Sam uśmiechnął się na ten widok. – To o czym mamy ‘pogadać’? O lakierach do paznokci czy może poplotkujemy o chłopcach? Nie, wiem! Porozmawiajmy o tym, jakie prezenty damy Deanowi i Casowi z okazji ślubu!

Zaskoczenie niemal sparaliżowało Sama. Że Dean i Castiel… razem? Znaczy od dawna widział jakąś chemię między nimi, ale tego się nie spodziewał…

\- Ty zawsze wszystko bierzesz tak na poważnie? – Przerwał jego rozmyślania Gabriel, posyłając mu najbardziej zrezygnowane spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać. – To była ironia, nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca. Przynajmniej na razie. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie. – A teraz na serio, co zmusiło cię do przywołania mnie?

Sam przełknął ślinę, zanim odpowiedział:

\- To jak ostatnimi czasy zachowywałeś się przy mnie – zaczął niepewnie. – Czy to ma jakiś cel? Może TY chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć?

Archanioł stracił resztki rozbawienia, wpatrując się w podłogę przemierzył pokój raz jeszcze, jakby poszukując balkonu. Bogu dzięki, że takiego nie znalazł, więc, z powodu braku wymówek, musiał zmierzyć się z pytaniem.

\- Szczerze? Tak, mam coś do powiedzenia. – Odwrócił się twarzą do łowcy, zbliżył do niego na odległość niecałego metra, przez chwilę patrzył mu prosto w oczy, nie wyrażając żadnych emocji. Wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał kogoś zabić, więc Sam instynktownie skulił się w sobie, ale nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Gabriel uklęknął na jedno kolano. – Ktoś kiedyś stwierdził, że jeśli nienawiść każe ci się rozwijać, staje się ona jedną z wielu form miłości1. Jakie zdanie masz na ten temat, Sam?

Sama zatkało, otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Tymczasem skrzydlaty kontynuował niezrażony:

\- Dlaczego pytasz, skoro znasz odpowiedź? – Zapytał niemal z wyrzutem. – Pewnie dalej masz to w dupie, ale wiedz, że cię kocham. Nie żartuję. – Przerwał, oczekując odpowiedzi ze strony tamtego, a kiedy ona nie nadeszła, zasugerował:

 - A teraz przyszedł ten moment, w którym każesz mi spadać albo mnie zabijesz – westchnął.

Łowca uśmiechnął się głupkowato, co, zdaniem Gabriela, totalnie nie odpowiadało powadze sytuacji.

\- I naprawdę chrzaniłeś się z tymi cytatami, wierszami i innym dziadostwem, żeby mi to powiedzieć? – Zachichotał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Ja myślałem… Że wyjdzie, no, ten... – Pierwszy raz w jego trwającym eony życiu, zabrakło mu słów. – Romantycznie, chyba? Poza tym, chciałem ci to wyznać już za pierwszym razem, ale powiedziałeś, że jak nie zniknę to mnie wykończysz.  Więc zacząłem przekazywać ci te dwa słowa na inne sposoby. – Przerwał i również się uśmiechnął. – Z tego, co widzę, wnioskuję, że się udało.

\- Raczej tak, chociaż część twoich taktyk flirtowania była dość dziwna, musisz to przyznać.

-Może i dziwna, ale jaka skuteczna! – Rozpromienił się Gabriel, posyłając mu zalotne spojrzenie. – To jak będzie? Pocałunek na zgodę?

Sam wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiech nie opuścił jego ust. Tymczasem skrzydlaty wstał i rozłożył ramiona w zapraszającym geście, któremu łowca najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł się oprzeć (o ile świadomość, że za chwilę pocałuje się archanioła w ogóle może być zwyczajna), więc również podniósł się na nogi i zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość do kilkunastu centymetrów. Zdecydowanie górował nad Gabe’m, więc tamten zadarł głowę, aby spojrzeć w jego zielone oczy i stanął na palcach. Jednak i to okazało się niewystarczające, by był w stanie dosięgnąć jego ust. Sam spodziewał się, że Gabriel za chwilę rzuci jakimś tekstem o wielkości łosiów, więc, aby nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji, kiedy tamten tylko rozchylił wargi, pochylił się i delikatnie go pocałował. Archanioł zamruczał radośnie, niczym głaskany kot, gdy ramiona łowcy instynktownie owinęły się wokół jego ciała, przyciągając go bliżej, mówiąc _„Więcej”._

Odsunęli się od siebie kilka minut później, jak tylko obydwu zabrakło powietrza. Kiedy Gabriel odzyskał oddech i przestał gapić się na Sama, jak wół na malowane wrota, zaczął spacerować (a może powinnam napisać ‘skakać’?) po pokoju i, ku zaskoczeniu łowcy, śpiewać:

\- Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy, smutek zamieni ci w śmiech. Miłość tak pięknie tłumaczy i zdradę, i kłamstwo, i grzech2!

Sam nie potrafił się z nim nie zgodzić.

Koniec :D

 

 

Przypisy:

1 Paulo Coelho

2 Hanka Ordonówna – „Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy”

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zawsze proszę o komentarze i Wasze opinie, ponieważ to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy :)


End file.
